


B is for Boner

by Vanibabe



Series: The ABC's [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Implied Sexual Content, Leather, M/M, skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: B is for Boner- The ABC with Peter and Tony (Starker come through)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The ABC's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731376
Kudos: 43





	B is for Boner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

„Thanks Happy!“ Peter jumped out of the car and closed the door. 

„Sure thing, Peter. You stayin‘ tonight?“ Happy asked through his open window.

„Who knows?“ He giggles and walks inside and dumps his backpack by the sofa before quickly walking to the kitchen.

„Good morning, Jarvis. Mr. Stark up yet?“ Peter started making some coffee and sandwiches.

„Sir, is currently showering Mr.Parker.“ 

„Jarvis, I‘ve told you to call me Peter.“ He smiles and cuts up some fruit.

„Peter, yes sir.“ Peter giggles and shakes his head at Jarvis tone.

„Sir is now dressing in his closet and may I add, quite unusual.“ Peter frowned.

„Unusual, how?“

„I am unable to answer that question Peter. Sir chose clothes he has never worn before.“ Peter hums and starts plating everything.

„Well, let‘s see then.“ Peter sits down on a bar stool and sips his coffee.

„Kid! So nice to finally have my protege back.“ Tony walked over to him and made Peter almost drop his mug.

Tony was wearing a pair of away too tight black skinny jeans, a skin hugging Iron Maiden shirt and an expensive leather jacket. He looked really hot. He really fucking hot.

„What? Speechless because I look so good?“ Tony was smirking and put his hands on his hips.

Peter was blushing and opened his mouth to say something but couldn‘t.

„Pete? It‘s okay really... I mean I can change, I just thought the biker, rocker kinda style would still suit me because I‘ve loved it when I was younger and crazy about Harley Davidson but now I‘m 45 and old so maybe I should go back to straight jeans and normal fitted Tees...“ Tony rambled and was on his way to his bedroom.

"No! I... I mean, it suits you a lot Mr. Stark...just“ I just have a problem because of it.

"You think so, not too weird?“ He turned around.

„Yes, I really think so Mr. Stark, you look good.“ So good that I‘m sitting here with a boner that you will see immediately when I get up.

„Thanks, kid.“ Tony sat down across from him, thank god, and they‘ve started eating breakfast.

„Wait...“ Fuck he saw! 

„Since when do you come in the morning and make breakfast?“ Tony looked at him.

„I‘ve been doing that for some time now Mr. Stark, you really just noticed?“ Peter pouted slightly, he was trying to impress Tony all around and it never worked.

„Yeah? Damn I need to sleep more.“ 

„Maybe yeah.“

They went back to eating breakfast, talking about the things they want to change for Peter‘s suit and maybe tinker with his we shooters again.

„Let‘s go science then.“ Tony chuckled and stood up.

„One second.“ Peter started cleaning up.

„Pete, I literally have maids and such.“ Tony grabbed his hand pulled him to the elevator and poor little Peter looked down in embarrassment and then there was Tony‘s ass. Fuck, it looked so good in those sinful jeans. He whimpered without noticing.

„Pete, you okay?“ Tony asked concerned while the elevator doors closed.

„Y-yeah..“

„You look a bit pale and flushed. Jarvis, full scan. Quick.“ Tony looked really concerned. Peter was so relieved that his boner wasn‘t noticeable but what... a scan?!

„No! Don‘t Jarvis!“

„What? Peter you could have a fever. Where‘s that scan at Jarvis?" 

„Sir, Peter has a quickened heartbeat, a slight rise in temperature, cold sweat developing and a peaked arousal.“ He was so dead, banned, never to be able to show his face in public again.

„A-arousal? Pete...“ 

„I‘m already leaving!“ Peter ran out of the elevator when it stopped and opened. Fortunately one suit was on backup in Tony‘s lab, he already grabbed it when „Jarvis, full lockdown!“

All doors and windows locked up and even superhuman Peter couldn‘t break through.

„What? Why? I‘m already embarrassed and ashamed so why humiliate me too?! Just lemme leave...“ Peter sniffled.

„Pete...Peter... I don‘t want to humiliate you and you don‘t need to feel ashamed.“ Tony sat down on a chair close to him.

„I‘m just gonna assume some things and you can answer or not, your choice and then you can still leave, okay?“ Peter nodded, he might as well cry for real.

„So you are aroused and that‘s fine, you are still very young and maybe you haven‘t had that much of experience yet to control it some more... My guess is that you are maybe aroused because of me and that‘s also okay, I know that I look attractive. Okay not a good time for my ego to step in but I think you look very attractive as well and... What I'm actually trying to say is that... Fuck Peter, I can't stop thinking about you and it makes me feel so bad because I've known you since you were a literal kid so please just tell me to shut up and stuff my feelings somewhere and leave you alone." Tony sighed heavily.

Peter looked at him with big eyes. "D-did you just confess that you have feelings for me?"

"I might have?" Tony chuckled but it sounded slightly frightened. "Damn, Pete you are over 20 years younger than me. You are a consenting adult but still."

Peter stood up and walked over to Tony. "Tony?"

"Y-yeah?" He looked up at him.

"Can't we just ignore that and focus on only our feelings because if I would've known that you actually don't hate me for having a crush on you then I would've said something sooner because I do, I have a crush on you and maybe I'm even a bit in love with you but I got told that you hate that word, sorry."

Tony started laughing. "God damn Rhodey sometimes."

"How did you know it was him?!" 

"I know that guy in and out Pete, only he would say that to protect me from heartbreak."

"Oh..."

"But I don't think you would break my heart because you are too pure and innocent for this world Peter." Tony grabbed his hands.

"So are you gonna ask me if I wanna be your boyfriend or not?" Peter smiled widely.

"If I could I would propose to you, honey." Tony chuckled and kissed his knuckles.

"What?!" He squeaked.

"I didn't say anything, now how about we take care of that boner, huh? I bet you can come more than one time." Tony stood up and pulled him to the couch.

"I-I stopped trying after six times."

"Oh we've got a long night ahead of us, darling." Tony sat down again and pulled Peter onto his lap before kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hoped you liked it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~


End file.
